gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Burrito
The Burrito is a van which appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, and Grand Theft Auto V. Description GTA Vice City — Vice City Stories The Burrito is widely considered to be the best van in the GTA III generation of games. Its powerful engine grant it moderately good speed and acceleration, its sporty suspension leads to stable handling, steering and braking, and its bulky body gives it good endurance. It can carry four people, making it useful when bringing allies to a fight, although it's large frame can make it any easy target for gunfire. It is also fun to drive, with independent rear suspension that makes drifting easy and often causes the rear inside wheel to lift off the ground for some stylish showboating. The GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, and GTA Vice City Stories renditions resemble a 1986-1992 Dodge Ram Van, similar to the GTA III Rumpo (the Rumpo remained available in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, but took on a new design). The GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas Burritos are available with or without a spoiler and roof-mounted lights; these features are standard on all Burritos in GTA Vice City Stories. The Burrito in GTA Vice City Stories features two-tone body colors, unlike the other renditions. GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars The Burrito is reintroduced in GTA IV in a redesigned form, bearing a Declasse brand. It resembles a 1996-2002 Chevrolet Express from the front, with a significantly altered grille design; the sides are primarily derived from the third-generation Chevrolet Van (the creases on the sides have been wrongly interpreted as seams), with some of the more modern styling of the Express; the rear is also derived from the third-generation Chevrolet Van, apart from the taillights, which resemble those of the Dodge Ram Van. The standard Burrito no longer features the sporty accessories; in GTA IV, these are seen only on the Gang Burrito. Companies which use the Burrito include T. Watt and Sons Electricians, Spin on This Laundromat, LibEl and Pharte Gas. The GTA IV Burrito has degraded performance; it is not as fast as previous renditions, and, although its extra mass allows it to withstand more damage, this gives it poor acceleration. Nonetheless, the Burrito is the fastest vehicle in the "van" class, reaching a top speed of 151 mph (244 km/h). The Burrito in GTA Chinatown Wars appears to be based to an extent on Burrito in GTA IV, with a utilitarian appearance and a similarly poor performance. However, the van lacks a roof rack, and its color scheme appear more diverse, with some featuring company liveries encompassing the entire body of the vehicle, including FlyUS, Sprunk, Eris, Burger Shot and Ranch. There is a bulletproof, explosionproof, fireproof, and damageproof Spanish Lords Burrito located at the Spanish Lords' warehouse which Huang raids during the mission Kenny Strikes Back. In order to get it, the player must park a bike very next to the gate and jump diagonally so the player can jump into the warehouse without playing the lock smashing minigame. Inside the warehouse, the Spanish Lords will not shoot you even if you attack. Enter the password and disable the immobilizer and you got it. However, playing the lock smashing game when the vehicle is already being used by the player, the Burrito lose its armor. If put it in the garage, it will lose the damageproof, fireproof, and explosionproof effects, only the bulletproof effect is retained. The only way to destroy it is to drive into the water or turn it upside-down. Note that this Burrito only spawns when the player finishes Kenny Strikes Back. If you do this several times and go back to do the mission normally, getting the non-bulletproof van will result in disabling an immobilizer instead of using a screwdriver. GTA V In the Grand Theft Auto V trailer, a redesigned Burrito appears. Its sides and rear are strongly reminiscent of a 1996 Chevrolet Van, while the tail lights are reminiscent of a Chevrolet Express/GMC Savana, much like the Speedo. However, the front of the van is not shown in the trailer. GTAFIVE-BUGSTARS.png|GTA V, Bugstars version Variants Gang Burrito GTA Vice City and The Lost and Damned The Burrito is adopted as a gang vehicle in both GTA Vice City and The Lost and Damned. Known as the Gang Burrito, the variant features additional modifications, including unique accessories and custom paintjobs. The TLAD Gang Burrito also reintroduces certain sporty accessories omitted during the development of the Burrito in GTA IV. GTA Chinatown Wars The Burrito in GTA Chinatown Wars may also appear in the form of gang-owned drug vans, known simply as "Burritos", which appear on the streets of respectable gang territories (except the Triads) upon completion of "Carpe Dime". Four types of the vans may also appear during "Excess Delivery" submissions. The gang Burritos are closely associated with the Drug Dealing side quest in the game, being used as transport to smuggle drugs hidden in cubby-holes on the door; after "Carpe Dime", players may steal one from the streets, drive a to a secluded safehouse, and check for drugs, before they are finally allowed to store the van in a garage. The vans are actually similar in performance to a conventional Burrito, but they can do burnouts and appear with unique gang colors and accessories, similar to those seen on their other gang cars; the Midtown Gang's Burrito is the only Burrito which is smaller than other forms of Burritos. There is also a pink-and-white Algonquin Triads variant of the Burrito, but the van is unavailable normally, and must be spawned using a garage editor. The Triads Burrito is the same with all drug Burritos, but it has side skirts and a taller profile similar to that of the Rumpo. Of interesting note is the Angels of Death's Burrito: if the player manages to hijack one, it will be called an Angel, rather than Burrito. This is most probably a glitch, and every AOD Burrito has this glitch. Yellow Burrito ".]] A Burrito with a unique yellow paintjob can be acquired in GTA San Andreas. To obtain it, start the mission "Mike Toreno" and get to the point where T-Bone and Mike start shooting at the van. Their bullets will not damage the van, allowing the player time to acquire a Tow Truck/Tractor. Once the player obtains one, they can kill T-Bone or Mike, failing the mission, and leaving the vehicle free to be towed to the nearest garage. Laundromat A special model of the Burrito in GTA IV, dubbed the Laundromat, is used by the Laundromat owner who attempts to escape from Niko in Vlad's mission Hung Out to Dry. If the player goes around the back of the Laundromat during the mission, it can be stolen and saved at a safehouse. It also appears in Meltdown. It is merely a Burrito without the standard roof rack, and with "Monthly Cycle Laundromat" markings. Brown and yellow Burrito In GTA Chinatown Wars, players may acquire a unique brown and yellow Burrito from Melanie Mallard, by having her killed in one of her missions. Trivia * A vehicle resembling the Burrito can be found in Rockstar North's Manhunt and Manhunt 2. * The Burrito plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Radio Los Santos in GTA San Andreas. ** Liberty City Hardcore in GTA IV. * With the roof lights and spoiler installed, the Burrito bears a strong resemblance to the van used in the 1980s TV show The A-Team. * This is the fastest van for GTA IV online races. * The Burrito makes a small cameo in GTA Liberty City Stories's opening cutscene, subjecting it was meant to appear in that game. * Beta Burritos appear as wrecks in GTA IV with a different grille and headlight design. They are found outside Colony Island's abandoned hospital and in Bohan at the car scrapyard. * The Burrito is possibly named after the food item of the same name . * An updated version of the Burrito is seen bearing a Bugstars paintjob in the GTA V trailer * Oddly the car has lower ground clearance in GTA: SA and GTA: VCS than in GTA: VC * In GTA IV there it is a wrecked undrivable version of the Burrito Locations ;GTA San Andreas * Often found in industrial areas, such as Easter Basin, and Ocean Docks. * Sometimes found near Los Santos International Airport. * The Special Yellow Burrito can be obtained in Mike Toreno. * As with the Rumpo it can sometimes be spawned in Hunter Quarry. * Often seen driving on the road just outside Fort Carson. * Can always be found parked at the Fallen Tree. ;GTA Vice City Stories * Parked next to a row of buildings across InterGlobal Films. Near it is an alley which has a Flamethrower pickup in it. * Sometimes it is seen in the Ocean Beach area. ;GTA IV * Found parked near the Multistory carpark in Westdyke, Alderney. * Parked in an alley between Franklin St and Plumbers Skyway, Leftwood, Alderney.Were in GTA 4 the "safehouse" for Gracie was. * Parked by the side of the Leftwood Community Hall in Leftwood,Alderney }} de:Burrito es:Burrito fr:Burrito pl:Burrito Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vans Category:Gang Cars Category:Vehicles in GTA V